unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VenomizedGaming/Thoughts on Update 3.15.4.0
'Deadzones:' The main change with the Deadzones is that now any zombies in the area also explode when you kill them. While this seems like a huge challenge in the Deadzones, it doesn't really change them that much. The reason I say this is that before, the Deadzones rapidly lowered your immunity while you were in the zone, making it to where you should try to get in and out as fast as possible. This means that the best two options are first, to just run through the zone and not fight any zombies, just grabbing the loot as fast as possible and getting out. The second method is to shoot the zombies from outside the zone to thin it out and then run through shooting them so as not to waste much time on them. While before you could technically use melee weapons to kill the zombies in the zone, it wasn't really a good idea given it would waste time and mean spending extra time in the Deadzone. Now that the zombies will explode, it basically just removes the possibility of using melee weapons, which was already the worst option, so all it really accomplishes is promoting the more intelligent options that make it much safer. However, this is not to say that it won't help make it more difficult, especially since Nelson said in the update that more additions would come to make it more difficult to get the loot. 'Miscellaneous Changes:' Most of the small changes in the Update really didn't affect survival game play that much, however, the two that I feel are worth mentioning are the increased xp from military zombies and removing the possibility of putting Sentry Guns on cars. First off, the increase in xp from military zombies is something I personally feel should have been implemented from the beginning. It only makes sense that more difficult zombies would give more xp, especially since the same philosophy is followed based off of the weapon used. Kills with guns give 2 xp, while kills with melee weapons give 3 xp, and killing a zombie with your fist gives 4 xp. This difference in xp gain, shows that he intended to reward the player with more xp from more difficult tasks, which is not reflected in the difference between civilian and military zombies. However, I am not saying Nelson didn't have his reasons, especially since he very well might not have had the ability to do so with his code at the time, since the xp was most likely based off of the weapon, not the zombie, but i'll leave that be for now. Secondly is the change with the Sentry Guns. Now, I personally haven't messed with the changes, so I won't say too much about them, but my first thought is that there are probably a couple loopholes in this change. Theoretically, someone could just put a object on the vehicle that the Sentry Gun can be put on, therefore acting as the middleman between them, thus allowing the Sentry Gun to be placed on a vehicle anyways. However, I haven't tried this out, so if anyone knows, please comment about what you find. 'Ballistics:' Now, this is the big change of this Update, the addition of Ballistics to the game completely changes PvP and is going to really raise the skill ceiling in the game. Before now, aiming at any range was perfect and the bullet would immediately arrive at the impact position, this made aiming really basic and had a really low skill cap. However, now, there are three new elements that have been added, making it a much higher skill ceiling. The first is calculating bullet drop, which means knowing generally what range they are at and knowing how far up you need to aim for that. Second is anticipating where they will be and knowing how fast the bullet will arrive, making the player lead their shot. And finally, the player has to do all of this while dealing with the scope sway, this means either countering the movement or using your focus at the right time to take the shot. Calculating all of this at one time is obviously very difficult without a lot of practice. While some people are going to hate this, I feel it was an important part of the game, because it means that there is more depth to the game and especially PvP, making it to where skill matters much more and allows players to overcome the difference in weaponry if they are more skilled than the other player. Now, it's obvious that this is going to hugely affect combat at different ranges, and I want to look at each range and talk about the changes this update is going to make. 'Close Range' Using guns at close range is not going to change at all from this update, this is because the sway doesn't affect iron sights, meaning that pistols and any gun with iron sights won't have the movement. The travel time and bullet drop will also not make any significant affect because of the close range, meaning that basically nothing changes with close range combat. Most people right now just spam bullets at their enemy, either with full auto or just shooting a lot with semi-auto, this will still be perfectly viable, meaning that close range will still be extremely vicious and will be very dangerous if you are close to someone. However, further ranges are not going to be so prone on this strategy with the new changes. 'Medium Range' Using guns at medium range is going to be changing considerably, because there are now two effective options to use at medium range. The first option is to just use iron sights, but the problem with this is that you will be much less accurate and you won't be able to hit very many shots. However, the other option isn't much different, which is using a medium range scope like a 7x, Chevron, or Nightscope. This option will mean you get the scope sway, which will obviously reduce your accuracy with all the movement when you aim. However, in my opinion, the better option of the two is to use the medium range scope. I have three reasons for this decision, first, the scope will allow you to see your bullet drop and fix your aim accordingly. Second, the scope will let you see closer to the enemy and be more likely to hit head shots if you counter the sway. And finally, the sway will not affect you very much if you shoot in bursts. The use of bursts will mean that you won't have a huge spray from shooting a ton of bullets, it also means that you get a better read on your bullet drop and can cover the spot for longer, countering the travel time. So basically, if you use bursts instead of semi-auto or just fully automatic, you can counter most of the disadvantages from using the scope and gain an advantage over your opponent with the increased accuracy from using the scope. Now that we have covered that, it's obvious that this is going to drastically change medium range fights since you will miss much more, creating more drawn out firefights that will allow for positioning and flanking to actually be viable strategies. 'Long Range' Using guns at long range is going to be much more scarce and is only going to be viable to people that actually practice and have a decent amount of skill at sniping. I feel like this is what Nelson was trying to achieve, because beforehand, anyone could pick up a sniper rifle and get head shots all day long, making it nearly even across the board when it came to being a sniper. However, the new changes have made it to where you actually have to practice and have skill at sniping to use it, giving people a way to gain a significant edge over others beyond just getting better gear. I don't think I need to explain why it will be so difficult for most people to snipe with the new changes, so i'm going to move on to the general conclusion from this. 'Conclusion:' Given how all of the different ranges have changed so drastically with the addition of Ballistics, it is substantially going to change PvP and how people fight. This means that if someone is particularly skilled at medium and long range, they will have a significant advantage if they keep that range from their opponent, meaning that tactical movement and aiming are going to be much more prevalent and important to being successful in PvP. Looking at the overall changes to PvP, I feel like it is a substantial improvement because of the fact that it gives people something to get better at, and also allows people with worse gear to equal the playing field with skill and strategy. Beyond the changes from Ballistics, I don't have any problems since I don't feel like any of the other changes actually did much to impact the game at this very moment. Now, I know people are going to disagree with me on some things or maybe even everything, and if you have constructive criticism or want to voice your own opinions, please do, but do so in a way that is actually beneficial to the thought on these changes, hopefully explaining your opinion so we can have a conversation over it. Category:Blog posts Category:Patches